1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to processes for manufacturing halogenated alkanes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the processes using SbF5 catalyzed addition of hydrofluorocarbons across the carbon-carbon double bond of fluoroolefins.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes for the addition of hydrofluorocarbons to fluoroolefins using SbF5 as a catalyst have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,426.
Halogenated compounds, especially fluorinated compounds, such as fluorocarbons and hydrofluorocarbons, have been widely used in the industry as refrigerants, solvents, cleaning agents, foam expansion agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, sterilants and power cycle working fluids, et al. However, the side reactions from the processes used to manufacture these halogenated compounds produce significant amounts of unwanted by-products. These byproducts include perfluorocarbons and other chemicals that may have significant Global Warming Potential (GWP), or polymers that can fouling of the reactor and equipment, increasing maintenance costs.
Thus, there is a need for new manufacturing processes for the production of halogenated compounds.